thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Antonia Prebble
Antonia Mary Prebble (born June 6, 1984) is a New Zealand actress who portrayed Trudy in series one to five of The Tribe. Favourite things to do: Netball, dancing, movies, sleeping, going to parties with friends Biography Antonia Mary Prebble (born on 6 June 1984 in Wellington) is a New Zealand actress most famous for her role as Loretta West in the hit television show Outrageous Fortune. She became interested in acting at an early age, starring in the stage play The Magical Kingdom of Thingymijig in 1993. Throughout the late 1990s Antonia started to work a lot with New Zealand children's TV production companies, having starring and guest roles in several programmes. Two of her larger roles include that of Mandy McFarlane in Mirror Mirror 2 in 1997 and as Trudy in five series' of The The Tribe from 1999 to 2003. She has also guest starred in two episodes of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder as Krista, alongside two of her fellow cast members from The Tribe. In 2006 she began her role in Power Rangers: Mystic Force as Clare, Udonna's apprentice and the Gatekeeper.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Dino_Thunder as Krista, alongside two of her fellow cast members from The Tribe. In 2006 she began her role in Power Rangers: Mystic Force as Clare, Udonna's apprentice and the Gatekeeper. In 2005 she went on to win a place in the main cast of the new New Zealand comedy-drama Outrageous Fortune, where she plays 15-year-old movie buff Loretta West. Three years on Outrageous Fortune has finished up its 4th season where her character Loretta has given birth to a baby girl, Jane, and is not interested in being a mother, leaving it to her own mother, Cheryl West, to raise Jane. And also complete is season 5. After filming completed on season 3, Antonia and her Outrageous Fortune co-star/on-screen sister Siobhan Marshall (who plays Pascalle West), went on holiday together around Europe. In February 2010 filming wrapped for the sixth and final series of Outrageous Fortune. By the end of the series Loretta West had gone from movie buff to smart and successful business entrepreneur who was also Madame of a brothel. At the end of the fifth series her character had married her partner and father of her child Hayden Peters played by veteran Actor Shane Cortese in order to gain shared custody of their daughter Jane. The final episode of the series aired November 9, 2010. Antonia also made a cameo appearance in the band Flip Grater videoclip for the song 'Careful'. Antonia is also a television presenter, having hosted New Zealand's WNTV (What Now Television) from 2002 to 2003. In her family, Antonia is the middle of three children, having an older sister and younger brother. Her father is John Prebble, a British born Barrister and Solicitor, who is a law professor at Victoria University of Wellington. Her mother is Nicola Mary Riddiford. Her uncle Richard Prebble is a former politician and another uncle, Mark Prebble is the former head of the State Services Commission. Category:Cast